The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 8
TAD8: ADRIANA8!!!!!! A/N: So I'm sorry it took so long Adriana but I found a way to get you in the story! Please tell me what you think of it! Chahptarh acht fon dehr Assassssin Dhyaryss (A/N that's German for TAD8) : A NEW FRIEND Elena Gilbert is in her huge huge huge castle outside of Mystique Falls (A/N she could afford it with all the money she got from sleeping around that WHORE) with six people with them. There is her BF Stephan because he does whatever she tells him to and her best friend the witch Bonnie who wants all vampires dead except Stephan because he's Elena's BF (and she has killed all of them in Mystique Falls except for Stephan and Damon because Damon is too strong for that BITCH) and Julie who is Amelia's stepmom and their master from the Templar Order and Jacob and Leslie and Leah who have juste arrived from Washington state. "We need to kill these Assassins." Elena rages. "They're too smart and hot and strong and they will stop our plan of world domination if we don't." "But how can we?" Julie lamentates. "They're too smart and hot and strong for us to kill them!" "Yeah they KILLED MY BROTHER." Leah howls. "It's OK Leah." Leslie growls trying to hug her but Jacob pushed her because not even the Templars are evil enough to like dykes. "Yeah..." A voice says. "It's OK... As long as you follow my plans..." It was a blonde slut and she was Lucy from the Assassin's Creed games! "I'm Lucy and from now on I am in charge." "OK" Julie says because she knows Lucy's rep and doesn't want to get in her way. "WTF No I'm in charge!" Elena sluts but Lucy threatens her with a hidden blade she stole from when she was an Assassin. "You will do as I tell you." "Yes... YES....." Elena exclamates a little too loudly which makes Leah and Leslie very horny (because they're lesbos). "YESSS!!!!" "Good girl." Lucy smirks. "I will need you in my plan... Or rather I will need... KATHERINE PIERCE!!!!" "NOOO!" Elena says. Katherine is Elena's vampire alter ego but she's not evil and she's in love with Damon so Elena fought to be in control of her to be an evil Templar 24/7. "Yes. I will need her. And you will obey!!" But what Lucy doesn't know is that someone from another world follows her through magical portals because she's known she was a Templar all along (A/N:LIKE ME I KNEW THAT SLUT WAS A TEMPLAR!). That person hears all of their conversation and opens a portal to Alex's house. "Hi I'm Adriana!" she says to the super-hot guy she meets there (It's Alex but she doesn't know it yet). "I heard that bitch Lucy gathering Templars and they're going to try to KILL YOU." "What?" Alex asks? It is very shocking and worrying! "Yea and there's Elena and Bonnie and Jacob and Leslie and Leah and Julie with her." "Holy shit guys! We need to kill these bitches NOW!" he says running through the house. But... ......DAMON WAS ALREADY GONE!!!8!!8 A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it will be longer soon. Characters *Elena *Stefan *Bonnie *Julie *Jacob *Leslie *Leah *Lucy *Katherine *Adriana *Alex *Damon (mentioned) Notes Chapter 8